hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Aono Miki
Aono Miki '''(蒼乃美希 ''Aono Miki ''or อาโอโนะ''' มิกิ '''in the Thai sub)thumb is a 2nd grade secondary student at Private Torigoe Academy, established for entertainment talents. Good at sports, has sense in fashion and tries to warn herself of showing her beauty to others. She wants to be a fashion model, so she tries to control herself. Her house is a salon, and since her parents are divorced, she lives with her mother and her younger brother, Kazuki, lives with the father. She joins the dancing group with Love because she wants to control her shape. Miki has long, silky lavender colored hair that falls to her waist. Her Pickrun, the Burun, is blue and wears a crown on its head. Her alter ego has spade symbol is '''Cure Berry (キュアベリー Kyua Berii). Her catchphrase is I'm perfect! (あたし、完璧！ Atashi, kanpeki!). Appearance Miki has long, straight, violet colored hair, purple eyes, and a tall slender figure. She often wears a headband. As a civilian she is often seen wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt with a dark blue shirt underneath and a white scarf, brown shorts, and knee high black boots. When she is practicing her dancing, she is seen wearing a blue sweat jacket with white sections on the side with a popped collar. The cuffs and edge of the jacket have matching stripped blue and white patterns. She wears a light blue shirt underneath with a darker blue collar. Her sweat pants match her top and she wears blue and white sneakers. As Cure Berry, her hair becomes wavy and lightens to a lavender. It is tied into a side ponytail. She wears a white a headband with a large blue and white heart adorned on it. Miki has a pair of blue heart shaped earings that hang upside down from her ears and a blue choker. On her wrists, she wears light blue and blue wristbands with little bows. She wears a white crop top with poofy short sleeves. There is blue detailing all over her top. She wears the Fresh Pretty Cure clover on the left side of her shirt. Her skirt has a top layer of frilly blue with layers of white underneath it. The skirt has a thick blue belt with criss crosses on it. On the left side of her hip hangs a large blue bow with a tail that reaches well below the knee. On the other side of her hip hangs her Linkrun. She wears thigh high black blue socks and a pair of blue knee high boots. Personality She is kind like Love, has a sense of humor. She always dreams to be a supermodel. When she first saw Higashi Setsuna, she wasn't sure that she was kind, but when Setsuna helped her, Miki was beginning to be friends with her. Relationships Miki loves her brother, Kazuki , and spends time with him when she can. Transformation Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up! '- "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!" is the official transformation phrase used by Miki to transform into Cure Berry in ''Fresh Pretty Cure. First, she opens her Linkrun, touches the button and the screen glows blue. She shouts, "Change! Pretty Cure..." Then her hair ornaments disappear and she puts her foot down. She shouts, "...Beat up!" and she spins around. She begins to slide along the ground and her brooch appears. Next, her top and skirt appear. Her hair changes from violet to lavander and gets styled. Her boots, wristbands and earrings appear next. Cure Berry then lands onto the ground and recites her introductory speech. To transform into Cure Angel, she shouts, "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!" and her normal Pretty Cure outfit disappear. She starts to spin around, and white light creates her dress, shoes, wristbands and angel wings for her. Then, she recites her introductory speech with the other Angel cures. Etymology '''Aono (蒼乃)' ': Ao (蒼) means blue, an obvious reference to her color scheme. No (乃) indicates the possessive form, but in this case is probably only included as a common component in Japanese surnames rather than having any special meaning having to do with Miki's powers or personality. Miki (美希) : Mi (美) translates to beauty, and ki (希) translates to hope, a reference to her title as the Cure or Symbol of Hope. The ki in her brother Kazuki's name is the same kanji.[1] Her name means, "blue of beautiful hope." Songs Miki's voice actor, Kitamura Eri has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Ori Kanae, who voices Momozono Love, Nakagawa Akiko, who voices Yamabuki Inori, and later also Komatsu Yuka, who voices Higashi Setsuna. *Hoshi Yori mo, Hana Yori mo *FRIENDS ~3Q4love~ Duets *Dreaming Flowers (Along with Ori Kanae, Nakagawa Akiko, Komatsu Yuko, and also Iizuka Mayumi) *Happiness Wonder land ~Egao no Okurimono~ (Along with Ori Kanae, Nakagawa Akiko, Komatsu Yuko, and also M*Cube) Trivia *Miki is the first Pretty Cure who thought about using her Cure status to gain fame FPC03; most others prefer keeping it a secret. *In some scenes, Cure Berry's ponytail and the heart on her hairband are placed on the right side by mistake; the correct side is the left. *Cure Berry is the first non-lead Cure to have a midriff-baring costume, not counting Milky Rose as she is not actually a Cure. *Despite being the second Fresh! Cure, she got her Cure Stick after Cure Peach and Cure Pine. Also, she got closer to Chiffon and Setsuna after Love and Inori did, again. *Cure Berry, Cure Pine, and Cure Peach make a guest appearence in Maria Holic episode 12 as new enemies for Kanako. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Miki is represented by the purple wild radish flower, which symbolizes a serious and strong personality in the Language of Flowers. *Miki's blood type is type A. *When she shouts "Beat Up!", her legs are together while everyone else has their legs apart. *She is the only Fresh! Cure who never has a dual transformation with Setsuna. *Usually, every blue or white Cure, with the exception of Kurumi Erika, excels in academics, but Miki's grades are unknown. However, she has shown her intelligence several times: *She was the first one who found out that Setsuna was really Eas.FPC22 *She was the Cure who fooled Soular in order to get the Clover Box back from him.' 'FPC38 *When the group was in Labyrinth, she realized as the first that the path they went was changing all the time. FPC46 Rank The Best Rank *2011 : 15th The Rank *2011 : 15th *2012 : 19th *2013 : 19th *2014 : 23rd(1st Half) , 22nd(2nd Half) * 2015 : Gallery DX13.jpg DX213.jpg DX313.jpg NS13.png NS213.jpg NS313.jpg 18.jpg Num-18.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures